havocfandomcom-20200214-history
Johnathon Alexander
Early Life Military Service (2022-2042) Calvert Era and Coup General of the Army In the Election of 2044, Johnathon Alexander (who by this time had unsuccessfully run for a seat in Congress) voiced his support for Adrian Calvert, and dismissed the idea that he would attempt to become a dictator. Once Calvert became president, he asked Alexander to rejoin the military and become the new General of the Army. Alexander accepted this offer. Alexander was displeased when Calvert ordered the NPF to forcefully shut down Congress and the Supreme Court, effectively seizing full control of the government. But he did not express this disdain publicly. When Calvert began the genocide of what would be nearly 200,000 non-white people, Alexander began to question his methods, but not publicly. Unlike most people of the Angels Republic, Alexander expressed his belief that the Election of 2048 was legitimate, and not rigged. Though having been opposed to the resolution to remove presidential term limits of 2044, he was also displeased when Calvert announced he would run for a third term, but didn't express this either. By this time, he had only been a member of the Nationalist Party because it would seem suspicious if he left. Coup D'etat Throughout his presidency, Calvert had trusted more and more power in General Alexander, and Alexander had become more and more displeased with his rule. Beginning in early March of 2054, Alexander covertly organized a resistance army across the state of Angelica. On April 8 of 2054, Union Day (the national holiday of the AR), Alexander used his army to launch a coup d'etat against Calvert. His army attacked military installations that supported Calvert, including government buildings which had been taken over by the NPF, from the 8th to the 10th. On the morning of April 11, the rebels attacked the presidential house, captured Calvert, and put him in jail. Later that day, Alexander assumed power and announced a new election would be held in November of that year, and that the NPF would be abolished. The coup had been successful. Alexander ordered Calvert to be hanged in Capitol Square on April 14. He then worked to remove the resisting NPF units across the country, and would have absolute power in the Angels Republic until January of the next year. The president elected in 2054, Thomas Jefferson Eldridge, would honor Alexander's actions by building a statue of him in Capitol Square, in place of the statue of Adrian Calvert which was destroyed on the day of his hanging. Military Service (2061-2063) Return to Service Following the election of Kent Kingsley in 2061, the first states of the Angels Republic began to secede. Kingsley announced that the secession would not be recognized by his government. Alexander knew that a war would be inevitable, and knew he wanted to help keep the Union together, so he joined the AR Army as a general for the third time. He spoke to President Kingsley, who gave him the rank of General. Invasion of Cisco In January of 2063, President Kingsley ordered a naval invasion of the rebel state of Cisco, an operation Alexander would lead his army through once the beach landings were finished. These landings were completed in March, and the army built fortifications along the beaches north of the San Francisco Bay. They pushed inland in the next few months while the navy bombed the city of Cisco. In October, Alexander's army captured Santa Rosa, and set up camp in the city for the coming months. Death In late December of 2063, the winter set in, and Alexander caught a bad case of pneumonia while in Santa Rosa. He died on January 10 of the next year. The army continued to the San Francisco Bay once Alexander had been replaced in February. Legacy Johnathon Alexander would be revered by the people of the Angels Republic and beyond as a great general of the 21st century. He became known as the man who ended the tyrannical reign of Adrian Calvert. President Thomas Jefferson Eldridge honored Alexander with a statue in Capitol Square in Hollywood. Many, however, cannot look past the fact that he was a member of the Nationalist Party and supporter of Adrian Calvert for years, or that he claimed that Mexicans were lazy (even though he later retracted this statement).Category:Characters